Episode 138
"The Dark-Winged Dragon" '(暗翼の竜 ''Anyoku no Ryū) is the one hundredth-and-thirty-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Synopsis Wising to save Yūya, Gongenzaka challenges Zarc! Together with Jack, Gongenzaka commences a Duel against Zarc! Believing that Yūya is still residing inside Zarc, Gongenzaka fights fiercely with his Steadfast Dueling in an attempt to bring Yūya back…! Gongenzaka and Jack begin an intense Duel against Zarc. Zarc then summons a deadly menace to the Field: Supreme King Servant Dragon – Clear Wing, a dragon that resembles Yūgo’s dragon. Defending his very own soul, Red Daemon’s, Jack attempts to bring back Yūya’s entertainment spirit, which has been locked inside Zarc. Featured Duel Noboru Gongenzaka and Jack Atlas vs. Zarc Duel continues from the previous episode. Zarc has 6000 LP and controls the following monsters: "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" (4000/4000) and two copies of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm" (1800/1200). He also has "Supreme King Gate Zero" (Right Pendulum Scale 0) and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" (Left Pendulum Scale 13) in his Pendulum Zones, and 2 cards in his hand. Noboru Gongenzaka and Jack Atlas both have 5 cards in their hand and 2000 LP. "Cross Over" is active on the field. '''Turn 8: Jack Jack draws "Dark Resonator". As Jack controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Red Gargoyle" (1200/1400) from his hand via its own effect. He then Normal Summons "Red Resonator" (600/200). Jack activates the effect of "Gargoyle", allowing him to double the Level of a monster he controls. He doubles the Level of "Resonator". Jack tunes the Level 4 "Gargoyle" with the Level 4 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. As his opponent Synchro Summoned while Zarc controls "Zarc", he activates the effect of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing" in his Extra Deck, Releasing two "Supreme King Servant Dragon" monsters he controls to Synchro Summon it in Attack Position (2500/2000). As "Clear Wing" was Synchro Summoned, Zarc activates its effect, negating the effects of all monsters his opponent controls, and destroying them. Jack activates the effect of "Brutal Red" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard as a "Red" monster would be destroyed. This turn, it cannot be destroyed and it gains 1000 ATK. Jack targets "Scarlight" (3000 → 4000). "Scarlight" attacks "Clear Wing". As "Clear Wing" is battling, Zarc activates its effect to negate the attack, destroy the opponent's batting monster, and inflict damage to Jack equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. "Scarlight" is not destroyed due to the effect of "Brutal Red". Jack Sets a card. Turn 9: Gongenzaka Gongenzaka Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Tama-C" (100/800). He Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Rokka-9" (600/???) from its hand by its effect. Gongenzaka tunes the Level 6 "Rokka-9" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Tama-C" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy Samurai Katanaka-G" (0/2400) in Defense Position. As "Katanaka-G" was Special Summoned, Gongenzaka activates its effect to Special Summon as many "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand as possible. Gongenzaka Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Waka - "Oni"" (0/2000), "Superheavy Samurai Sword - "Kyukyukyu"" (1000/1800), and "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" (1000/3500), all in Defense Position. Turn 10: Zarc Zarc equips "Clear Wing" with "Supreme King Violent Spirit". While active, "Violent Spirit" allows Zarc to change an effect that targets only one of his opponent's monsters to affect all monsters his opponents control instead. "Clear Wing" attacks "Benkei", with Zarc activating the former's effect to destroy "Benkei" and inflict its ATK as damage. The effect of "Violent Spirit" allows the effect of "Clear Wing" to affect all opposing monsters instead. As an effect would destroy cards on the field, Gongenzaka activates the effect of "Superheavy War God Fudomyo-O" in his hand by Releasing a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls to Special Summon it from his hand. Gongenzaka Releases "Kyukyukyu" to Special Summon "Fudomyo-O" (1000/3000) in Defense Position. As "Fudomyo-O" was Special Summoned by its own effect, the Battle Phase ends. Gongenzaka activates the effect of "Fudomyo-O", allowing him to prevent two monsters he controls from being destroyed while it is face-up on the field until the end of the turn. He targets "Fudomyo-O" and "Scarlight". The effect of "Clear Wing" continues and "Benkei", "Waka - "Oni"", and "Katanaka-G" are destroyed. The sum of their ATK is 1000 (Gongenzaka / Jack: 2000 → 1000 LP). Turn 11: Jack Jack activates the Trap Card "Vision Synchro", allowing him to Synchro Summon a monster using monsters from his hand, but the Summoned monster will return to the Extra Deck during the End Phase. Jack double tunes the Level 4 "Red Sprinter" with the Level 3 Tuner monsters "Dark Resonator" and "Net Resonator" from his hand to Synchro Summon "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" in Attack Position (3500/3000). As "Net Resonator" was used for a Synchro Summon, its effect prevents Jack from taking effect damage while he controls the Summoned monster. Gongenzaka activates the effect of "Fudomyo-O" to prevent "Scarlight" and "Tyrant" from being destroyed this turn. "Scarlight" attacks "Clear Wing", but Zarc activates the effect of "Clear Wing" to try to negate the attack, destroy "Scarlight", and inflict its ATK as damage. "Scarlight" is not destroyed, due to the effect of "Fudomyo-O". The effect of "Supreme King Violent Spirit" makes the effect of "Clear Wing" affect all opposing monsters instead. "Fudomyo-O" is destroyed. (Gongenzaka: 1000 → 0 LP). "Tyrant" attacks "Clear Wing" and destroys it. The Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero" prevents Zarc from taking damage, while the Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Infinity" increases his LP by the damage he would have taken (Zarc: 6000 → 7000 LP). Due to the effect of "Vision Synchro", "Tyrant" returns to Jack's Extra Deck during his End Phase. Turn 12: Zarc At this point, Shingo Sawatari and Crow Hogan join the Duel, taking the intrusion penalty (Shingo / Crow: 4000 → 2000 LP "Zarc" attacks and destroys "Scarlight". (Jack: 1000 → 0 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Zarc Noboru Gongenzaka Jack Atlas Action Field Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3